This project uses administrative data from publicly funded early childhood education and child care programs to: (1) identify gaps in the availability of quality early childhood education and family service programs across the state; (2) determine the effect of CCDF subsidized child care on school readiness; and (3) investigate changes in the profile of families who receive subsidies. Using a selection of multivariate statistical methods, including time series analysis, and path analysis, the study aims to contribute to knowledge about the efficacy of child care subsidy policies in increasing access by low-income families to high-quality programs and promoting school readiness outcomes for children. In year two, the researchers published the Oklahoma School Readiness Reach-by-Risk Report 2015, a second publication in the series and updates data published in 2014, documenting gaps in the availability of quality ECE programs and child care services for each county; reach indexes were developed for overall education and child care reach.